


Anniversary

by HiroMyStory



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Light Angst, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroMyStory/pseuds/HiroMyStory
Summary: Prompt fill for: “Chloe and Lucifer aren’t interrupted after their kiss in Quintessential Deckerstar. They start their relationship for real, and things are going well. Years pass - perhaps they even get married. Except Chloe still doesn’t know Lucifer is the Devil. And Lucifer isn’t aging…”
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 25
Kudos: 153





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandaInTheStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaInTheStars/gifts).



> Originally published on Tumblr on January 24, 2019 (pre-S4). Realized I never migrated this over. @PandInTheStars' great @luciferprompts prompt really caught me, and I wrote this little guy in about an hour. The prompt is still open, and I know @PandaInTheStars would love a longer/angstier version--if anyone wants to give it a go.

**Anniversary**

It was their tenth anniversary. Chloe was getting ready for the night out. She didn’t know where Lucifer had made the dinner reservation, but she knew from past experience that it was unlikely that getting dressed up would be a mistake.

They’d married nearly two years on the dot after they’d started dating, and they’d been some of the happiest, craziest, most wonderful years of her life. But the timing of her anniversary also had her looking back at how close it had come to never being. How close she’d come to marrying a man she didn’t love…a man who turned out to be a monster.

The morning after her first night with Lucifer, her phone had lit up. At least a dozen calls all with the gossip that their lieutenant had been arrested for trying to murder one Dr. Amenadiel Canaan. That had led, one thing to another, to the revelation that Marcus Pierce had been the Sinnerman himself. As far as she knew, he was still serving his several consecutive life sentences.

Chloe brushed these thoughts away, as she did every year. All was well that ended well.

Lucifer knocked on the front door like it was a date and they hadn’t lived together for more than a decade. It was a little routine of theirs by this point. A holdover from a time when he’d been trying to figure out courtship. She checked her hair one last time and grabbed her jacket.

When she opened the door, it was like a blast from the past. Over the years, she’d convinced him to dress down a bit day-to-day and that she liked a bit of curl in his hair. But when he dressed up, he still wore a perfectly-tailored suit with perfectly-coifed hair. These occasions brought home to her how little he’d changed over the years. The lucky bastard.

He had the stunned look on his face that he always got when she dressed up. Like he’d never seen something so beautiful. It never failed to make her heart beat fast. And, in this case, forget the increasing number of grays her dye covered over. Even with her fiftieth birthday just on the horizon, she knew she cleaned up nice.

The restaurant was…extremely trendy. They made a splash as they always did when she was out with Lucifer. The maitre d’, then the waiter, then the sommelier, then the chef, then the owner all came over to make a fuss over their anniversary. She gave Lucifer an obligatory eye roll, but she knew he knew that she’d mellowed to this kind of thing over the years. That it was their anniversary and she was with him was all that really mattered. It didn’t hurt that the food was excellent.

Near the end of the evening, she excused herself to use the restroom. She tapped her foot while she waited for a trio of twenty-somethings who were monopolizing the sink space to touch up their makeup. A woman closer to her own age met her eyes with an exaggerated grimace at the girls. Once they’d cleared out, she and the other woman washed their hands side by side.

“Congratulations on your anniversary,” the woman said as she dried her hands.

“It’s that obvious?”

The woman shrugged. “I take it your handsome husband knows the owner? Anyway, he’s quite a catch,” she said throwing Chloe a knowing look. “Gives me hope for women our age…”

Chloe gaped as the woman left. She was _younger_ than Lucifer. If his driver’s license was to be believed—and Chloe did despite his insistence on celebrating a ‘re-birthday’ on a different date—he’d just turned 53. Even if the smug bastard barely looked 40 if you squinted.

She was still thinking about it when she sat back down at their table.

“What’s your secret?” she asked. Adding, when he tilted his head in question: “How do you stay looking so young?”

He frowned at her. “No secret. As I’ve told you _maaaaany_ times, I’m immortal, love.”

“Right. With two ‘m’s.” She laughed. “Seriously, though, you’ve got to share someday. Because I know it isn’t exactly clean living.”

He just shook his head at her and asked her if she wanted dessert. With that tone that implied there was dessert and then there was _dessert_.

Later that night, she lay next to him in bed, looking up at that face she loved so much. “I can’t believe you. That you’re the Devil. I just can’t do it.”

“I know,” he said, brushing her hair back from her eyes with a smile. “You need the eggs.”

The End

(And of course he makes her an omelet in the morning.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also find me on Tumblr at [hiromystory](https://hiromystory.tumblr.com/).


End file.
